pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Unknow Major
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Emily Kinney page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- American che (Talk) 10:27, January 12, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Listen, don't edit other people's pages because most of those pages were my friends' pages so KNOCK IT OFF! Really Big Hat 11:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Exactamente. This is your warning: do anything like that again, and you shall be blocked (by yours truly) for three days. I understand that you're new, but please don't be so immature. [[User:Daisy56|'Daze']][I float softly, alone, above the clouds...] 13:01, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Faddy already blocked him, I believe. [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 13:03, January 12, 2011 (UTC) You are blocked for two weeks because of replacing all content on other user's article to gibberish and using cuss words. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 22:53, January 12, 2011 (UTC) You were here only today and you got blocked?!? I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 00:12, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Did you see his contributions? [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 00:27, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, i checked them right after I posted that message. His first edit was profanity. Too bad I wasn't here, I haven't had the chance to excerise rollback well yet. It seems this user created this account solely to be a vandal. --I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 00:40, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I hardly ever have a reason to rollback edits myself. Not even on the Wiki I'm an admin on. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 15:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC)